Kisses & Valentine's
by K3IR
Summary: Mal and Natara try to celebrate Valentine's Day in the only way that Valentine's Day is meant to be spent. -insert Maltara cuteness here- Rated T


**I'm a terrible updater, I'm sorry! But nothing's been happening to help creativity, and so at the moment, you're all left with unfinished stories. Just imagine how they'd end. Better?**

**Anyways, it's Valentine's Day, and I couldn't help it, I needed to write a story, because Valentine's Day is adorable, if you have a Valentine, which I do not; depressing.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

0000

She wasn't usually a fan of Valentine's Day. She'd never gotten roses, only once had she had a secret admirer, but that was in college, and he only asked her to be his Valentine so he could get into her pants. Shawn didn't believe in the 'stupid holiday' and Oscar wasn't around long enough to celebrate it with her. So that morning, when she walked over to her desk, she was surprised to find a bouquet of Lillie's sitting there. Picking up the bouquet, she eyed them hesitantly, twirling them gently. On her computer monitor, a bright yellow sticky note hung, looking around the room, her eyebrow rose, she picked off the sticky note, reading the neat familiar hand writing:

_Be my Valentine?_

She looked over to the desk adjacent to hers, Mal's. He wasn't there, the only sign that he had come in at all this morning was his backpack sitting on his chair. She takes a single Lillie out of the bouquet, hiding the note in her trouser pocket; she makes her way down to the Lab.

0000

"Kai, you're not meant to cook things over the Bunsen burner! Kai, it's flammable, stop!" Amy yells, about 3.5 seconds to late as everything in Kai's corner of the room explodes, not to the point of a fire, but just enough to create a small smoke bomb and for papers in the room to go flying. "Idiot." She mumbles under her breath.

"Amy?" Natara calls out, entering the lab.

"Hey Nat," Amy greets, smiling.

Dropping the Lillie gently down on Amy's desk, Natara smiles at her friend, "happy Valentine's Day," looking over at Kai; her smile turns into a grimace, "not even going to ask."

"That'd be for the best. Thank you for the flower" Amy smiles.

Kai picks himself up from the floor, stumbling a bit over to the women, "I smell burning flesh…" Natara wrinkles her nose up a bit.

"I don't see any eyebrows." Amy joins in.

"What?!" he runs over to the nearest reflective surface, looking too see if the girls were just messing with him.

"What smells like burning flesh?" Mal asks; coming into the lab, looking over at Kai, he doesn't bother hiding his smile, "never mind…"

Kai turns around and glares at him, which causes Mal to lose it, "what happened to your eyebrows?" he doubles over laughing.

Kai scoops up Amy's small make-up bag, "if anyone needs me, I'll be in the men's room, drawing my eyebrows back on."

"Keep the bag, I'll go out and buy new make-up later." Amy yells after him, turning up her nose.

"Whatever." He calls back angrily.

Mal's getting his laughter under control while Amy excuses herself to go clean up Kai's mess.

"Did you like the Lillie's?" He asks, clearing his throat to stifle anymore giggles.

"Yes, I did, and yes, I will." She replies, answering his unspoken question to be his Valentine.

He smiles down at her, before they can share a kiss, someone clears their throat. Blaise and Jeremy stand in the doorway to the lab, Jeremy smirking and Blaise's eyebrow quirked upwards.

"Are we interrupting something?" she asks, rather irritated.

"Kind of, yeah," Mal replies smugly.

"Where's Kai?" Jeremy asks.

"He burnt his eyebrows off so he went to go draw them back on." Natara explains.

"Draw?" Blaise smirks.

"He took Amy's make-up and everything." Mal's giggles coming back up.

With his timing impeccable, Kai re-enters the lab, with newly drawn eyebrows.

"That's manly…" Amy mumbles to Natara.

"Feeling your manhood slip away yet Kai?" Jeremy laughs at the poorly drawn eyebrows, "feel like going to a gym yet?"

"Shooting a bear," Amy joins in.

Before Blaise, Natara and Mal can join in, he points a warning finger in their direction, "I'm not usually one to get violent, but don't think I won't fill your desks with fire ants if the opportunity should arise."

They all stifle their giggles as he skulks back into his corner.

0000

They catch a case just as they're about to head home. Mal groans and Natara smirks at his impatience to get home and _'celebrate' _Valentine's Day.

A couple was killed in a mugging gone wrong when they went out for a walk after their Valentine's dinner. The man had been breathing and alive enough to drag himself over to his wife, holding her as she bled out, when a jogger had found them; it was already too late for the man. The crime scene was quiet, except for the usual hustle and bustle of the city. Everyone felt the Valentine's Day blissful bubble of happiness burst, each time they bagged evidence or took photos of the bodies.

0000

They caught the mugger, a late 20s crack head who needed more money to pay off his suppliers, he was brought in, asked for his lawyer (for a change, it was _not _Catherine Krutzik) than prosecuted for the amount of evidence against him.

0000

By the time they got home, it was late, neither of them tired though, too looking forward to what would happen as soon as they got behind closed doors.

Mal dropped his bag in the hallway, soon followed by Natara, when she turned around; she's pressed up against his chest, from head to toe. Smiling down at her – very similar to the way he had done in the lab, although this time, no interruptions – he grabs her by the waist and guides her, gently, backwards into a wall. He runs his hands up and down her sides as he leans in and finally gets to kiss her.

When she tries to deepen the kiss, he pulls back, teasing her, kissing her jaw line, her neck. His hands have come up to her collar bone, removing her jacket, not stopping the butterfly kisses that assault her neck.

She starts getting irritated that he's taking his time with this, "Ma-AL!" her voice hitches as he bites the skin behind her ear.

"Sorry, you were saying something?" he smiles breathlessly, brushing his nose with hers.

"Bedroom, now," she commands.

"Right now?" he asks, mock-pouting just a bit, noses still brushing.

"Yes," she answers, "right now." She doesn't bother waiting for his reply, just grabs the lapels of his suit and drags him backwards – and blindly – towards the bedroom. Halfway down the hall though, getting a different idea, he stops, she groans, and he gives her a charming smile. Dragging her to him, instead of grabbing her around the waist like she expected, he bent down slightly to grab the back of her thighs, she gasps a tiny bit as he lifts her up so her legs are crossed and linked at the small of his back.

He carries her the rest of the way to the bedroom. She kicks the door shut behind him.

0000

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I hope they actually do bring out a Valentine's Day themed episode with different chapters so we can see one with Blaise and Jeremy and then one with Natara and Mal. It would be awesome.**

**Review pleasey! **


End file.
